


Breakeven

by msred



Series: Puckleberry Shuffle [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Finchel friendship, Rachel/Tina friendship, The Script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msred/pseuds/msred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What am I gonna do/When the best part of me was always you/And what am I suppose to say/When I'm all choked up and you're okay"</p><p>Maybe he was a glutton for punishment, but even after seeing the way Finn hovered over her, Puck couldn't keep his eyes from finding Rachel as he sang. He needed to see her. It was all for her, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakeven

**Breakeven – The Script ~ {www[dot]outube[dot]com/watch?v=MzCLLHscMOw}**

"Alright Puck, you're up." Mr. Schuester nodded at his student and stepped to the side to take his usual seat at the side of the room, facing the students on the risers as well as the open area where Puck would be performing his number for the week.

When Schue had initially given the assignment over a week prior, Puck was a little, well, concerned. Most of the group was excited that, for the first time ever, their teacher actually told them to sing something contemporary, even if he did request that they stay out of the traditional 'pop' category as much as possible. But for Puck, the teacher's obsession with old-school rock and even sometimes 80s pop was a blessing. He could rock some Queen and Bon Jovi like nobody's business. There was something about the new stuff that he just didn't connect with in quite the same way. So, when he was stalking through his house a week later in possibly the worst mood ever (the same mood he'd been in since _that_ day, coincidentally) and heard an unfamiliar song drifting from behind his sister's closed bedroom door that kind of grabbed him and wouldn't let go, he was at least a little bit relieved that finally something seemed to be going his way. He stormed into her room and snatched her iPod from its dock, telling her he was taking it to "check up on what the fuck she was listening to." Sarah didn't say anything when not even 20 minutes later, she heard the unmistakable sound of her brother's guitar plucking out the chorus of the same song. And she continued to keep to herself even later when she heard him working out other parts of the song on his electric keyboard (although, she did make a note to get him a set of those nice headphones she kept seeing all those athletes and musicians wearing for his birthday).

Puck didn't say anything as he made his way to the piano, nodding first to Mr. Schue to let him know that he was ready and then to Brad to let him know that his assistance wouldn't be needed for this one. He saw the looks that passed between some of his classmates when he chose that instrument over the guitar, but he ignored them. These people, with one exception, really didn't know half as much about him as they thought they did. So he didn't usually choose to play the piano, didn't mean he couldn't. And this time it just felt right, somehow – different from all the others. He began without any fanfare, any introduction of any kind. Sometimes things just didn't need to be said.

**_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven  
Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no_ **

He knew that he shouldn't have looked up, that it would have been better to keep his eyes on the keys of the piano. He just couldn't help himself. There was something … foreign … about the thought of singing without having her eyes to focus on. Sure he had done it plenty of times before, but not once since they had become _them_. But then, even once his own eyes found her, he still didn't have her eyes to look at. Her head was down, those eyes staring at her hands twisting in her lap. Then when she did look up, she broke his heart a little more than it already was. Her eyes flashed at him for only a second, so quickly that he couldn't tell what he saw in them, before she turned to smile softly at something Tina was saying.

And then his world fucking imploded, because Finn leaned forward from his seat directly behind Rachel. His hands were on her shoulders and his mouth was next to her ear, and he was smiling as he whispered something to her. Before he could register it all, Puck found himself staring not into a pair of velvety chocolate eyes but a pair of much lighter, clearer ones. ( _And since when does he notice the color of Hudson's eyes? Fuck.)_ Fucker had some serious balls too, practically staring him down, and smiling right at him as he did it, while he helped Puck's (very recent) ex-girlfriend move on.

Puck had been hurt, but not really all that surprised, when he found Finn at Rachel's side only days after their blow-up. The two had become good friends almost immediately after breaking up (he didn't understand it, but it worked) and stayed that way, even through Puck and Rachel's relationship. And Puck had never, not once, suspected her of cheating. But he should have known that if something went wrong between him and Rachel (translation: if he screwed things up), Finn would be the one helping her pick up the pieces. If he was being honest, he wasn't even that pissed about it. He knew how much he had fucked up that night, how selfish he had been, putting his own stupid shit (or his inability to listen, depending on how you looked at it) in front of doing what she wanted for just one night. And Finn wasn't the brightest guy – dude could legit be an idiot sometimes – but he wasn't selfish when it came to Rachel. Apparently at least one of them had learned that lesson. And now, even though they were only friends ( _were_ they stillonly friends?), he had no problem putting Rachel first. So yeah, it hurt like hell to watch her smile warmly at something Finn was saying when she wouldn't even look at Puck, but he wasn't angry. Not as long as she could be happy.

**_What am I suppose to do  
When the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no_ **

_Puck and Rachel hung back while the rest of the group filed out of the choir room, as usual. They didn't see the point in being in a hurry to get out of the classroom just to wait in the parking lot. Instead they took their time, walking almost lazily toward their lockers as Rachel rattled on about whatever stuck out in her mind about the day, usually something glee related. That day was no exception, with her praising Mr. Schue for finally 'breaking out of his comfort zone' and encouraging them to explore more modern options. She understood when Puck told her that he actually kind of liked singing the old stuff, but assured him that he would be amazing at whatever song he found to fit this assignment as well. In fact, she went so far as to plant her feet right there in the middle of the hall, causing him to jerk to a stop when he realized that his hand, the one currently entwined with Rachel's, wasn't moving with the rest of him. "Noah, your classic rock is kind of like my Broadway classics. We both cling to them because we know we can. But you can do so much more. I know it." He wanted to roll his eyes at her for looking so deeply into something he hadn't even really said, but she was staring up at him with her eyes all soft and earnest (and she was right, after all), and instead of making fun of her all he could do was kiss her and say 'thank you.'_

_She kept talking after that, but he kind of stopped listening. It wasn't that he didn't care, but when she got started on music, she could go for a_ long _time, and most of the time it was stuff he had heard before. And okay, that meant he maybe didn't exactly catch it when she switched gears and started talking about having dinner with her dads that night. So when she closed her locker after pulling out all the things she needed for ballet and looked up at him with that smile he loved and asked if everything sounded 'acceptable,' he had no choice but to smile back and agree. He figured he'd iron out the details of what he'd just agreed to later._

_He'd just gotten to his own locker when Artie and Mike showed up at his side, going on and on about the 'epic' X-Box marathon they were having that night at Finn's house and asking if there was any way he could provide 'refreshments' on such short notice. He agreed without hesitation (couldn't let his boys down!) and got started making the necessary calls._

_And yeah, the night was pretty epic, for him at least, because being with Rachel had taught him self-control in more areas than one, and since he was the only one of the guys_ not _trashed, he was kicking ass like it was his fuckin'_ job. _But then Kurt came in screeching, and at first he laughed because he wondered what the hell Finn or Blaine did wrong this time, but the laughter died on his lips as soon as he realized it was his name that Kurt kept yelling and it was his face that bony little finger was pointing in. He stuck around long enough to hear the words 'Rachel,' 'dinner,' and 'damage control,' then he was out the door without so much as a word to the others._

**_What am I gonna do  
When the best part of me was always you  
And what am I suppose to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)_ **

Maybe he was a glutton for punishment, but even after seeing the way Finn hovered over her, Puck couldn't keep his eyes from finding Rachel as he sang. He _needed_ to see her. It was all for her, after all. At least Finn had stopped touching her, even if he was still leaning forward, forearms on his knees and his mouth still only inches from her ear. Puck didn't miss the way her eyes darted up to him and a small smile graced her lips every time Finn said something. He could only imagine what exactly it was that Finn was saying. Was he telling her how lucky she was to be rid of him? Pointing out how ridiculous he was making himself look by doing this? Or maybe he was just making promises of what would happen later, once they got away from everyone else, since Puck wasn't in the way anymore.

Finally, Finn must have gone a little too far, because Kurt smacked at him and he rolled his eyes and sat back in his own chair. Tina pulled Rachel close and stroked her hair softly, shooting Finn a dirty look, when the Asian girl saw her friend's face fall. Puck didn't want to be happy about that look on Rachel's face – really – but it was nice to at least see that the Golden Boy messed up sometimes too. And he couldn't help but think that she never wore that look because of him. Eye rolling, foot stomping, teeth grinding, all those angry gestures, sure, they were regular occurrences. What could he say; he had a way of pissing her off. He also had ways (really fuckin' awesome ways, thank you very much) of soothing the anger and making her happy again. But that sad, pouty shit – even when she was breaking up with him and kicking him out of her house, he never caused _that_ face. Think about _that_ one for a while, Hudson.

He knew that the others weren't blind or stupid, they had picked up on the fact that both he and Rachel had been walking around alone (well, Rachel wasn't alone, but Tina and Kurt and Blaine and Finn weren't _him_ , and that was alone enough, as far as he was concerned) for almost two weeks now. And fuck all if he didn't know they were giving him matching looks of pity as he poured out his heart over the piano. But, because he couldn't stop watching her, he also saw the caring looks they were all sending her way, and he kind of wondered how in the hell that happened. Sure, he was concerned about her; he figured he kind of always would be; that shit was unavoidable. But this was Rachel. She wasn't exactly Miss Popularity, even in glee, and when Quinn (who had been spending a lot of time hanging around Hudson's locker lately, _again_ ) looked first at her with sad eyes and then at him with scorching ones, he almost stopped playing just to ask what the fuck her problem was. After all, he was the heartbroken one here. He was the one left all alone while Rachel picked right back up with Finn and got to walk the halls with his heart in one hand and Finn's in the other.

**_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh  
'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name  
I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break  
No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no_ **

_When Puck pulled up to Rachel's house, he was thankful to see that her dad's car was missing, because on a Friday night that usually meant both men were out somewhere together. He hadn't caught all of what Kurt was trying to say, but he got enough of it to know that Rachel was thoroughly pissed, and that was something he definitely didn't want to handle with her fathers hanging out in the background. He let himself in with the key he kept begging Rachel to find a better hiding place for (regardless of what her 5'2" self thought, the top of the door jamb was not 'well-hidden') and was relieved that he at least didn't hear crying right off the bat._

" _Baby? Rach?" He called out to her as he made his way cautiously through the foyer. "Baby, I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm so, so sorry." Ok, so he didn't know what he was apologizing for. She didn't need to know that. Kurt may be a drama queen, but he also loved calling Rachel out on all her drama queen moments, so he wouldn't have burst into the den demanding that Puck fix it unless he had actually done something that needed fixing. If it was bad enough for Kurt to actually sympathize with her and not just tell her how melodramatic she was being ('Hi kettle, this is pot, you're black'), he knew he would mean the apology as soon as he figured out what it was for._

_He heard her before he saw her. First it was her angry footsteps on the stairs (she was still wearing shoes – her bare feet made like, no sound at all – and that probably wasn't a good sign either), then it was her even angrier voice. "I CANNOT believe you, Noah Puckerman. I ask one thing of you, ONE THING!"_

_It probably wasn't a good time to point out that she had asked much more than one thing of him over the months._

" _And, you can't even do that. You know, the worst part is, you couldn't even be a man and just tell me to my face!"_

 _Wait, did she really say he wasn't a_ man _? He was more than tempted to grab her and carry her back up the stairs to show her just how much of a man he was._

" _Instead-,"_

 _Oh, was she still talking? Shit, cause he_ really _wanted to go prove her wrong about that whole not being a man thing._

" – _I'm sitting here worrying myself sick about what could have happened to you, then I talk to Kurt and find out that what HAPPENED -,"_

_He flinched; he really didn't like the way she stressed that word._

" – _was a video game with his idiot step-brother and the rest of your idiot friends!"_

" _Rach …" he started, moving slowly toward where she now stood on the bottom step. He shoved his hands into his pockets because it was the only way to keep from reaching out for her, and he knew that wasn't a good idea. He still wasn't 100% sure what he did wrong, but based on what he'd just heard, it wasn't good, and he was already starting to feel like an asshole._

" _This night was important, SO important," she continued, "to my dad. Partner, Noah. They made him a_ partner _. That's a once-in-a-lifetime thing, and he wanted you there! Him, not me! I mean, I always want you there, but this was Daddy's night, and he specifically told me to invite you, to make sure you were available before we made plans."_

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, FUCK._

" _Do you know what that means?" He felt like he was about six inches tall, her angry words and her pained eyes cutting him down more than he thought possible. "It means that he thinks of you as_ family, _Noah. My father, who hasn't spoken to his own family in almost 20 years, considers you to be a part of his family. And you," he watched her chest heave with a deep, ragged breath, and for once he didn't enjoy it, "you consider a video game to be more important than that."_

_She had been yelling, screaming really, the whole time, but the last words came out almost as a whisper, and that probably stung more than all the yelling. He wanted to kick his own ass right now, and he had no idea how to go about fixing what he had so royally fucked up."Baby, I …" he took another step closer so that they were eye-to-eye from where she stood on the bottom step, but he still didn't take his hands out of his pockets, "I don't know what to say."_

" _Yeah," she bit out sarcastically, "well there's a shock."_

 _He didn't know why those words felt like such a slap in the face. It really wasn't that what she said was so offensive; she had a point. But there was something about the_ way _she said it, with all that bitterness dripping off the words, bitterness she had never directed at him before. He definitely didn't think about his next words before they were out of his mouth. "Oh yeah? Well, maybe if you talked a little less, I'd get some more practice and be better at this shit." His brain totally registered the look of shock and pain (anger too, but mostly pain) on her face, but his mouth didn't get the message quickly enough. "That's why I wasn't here, ya know. 'Cause you talk so much I have to tune you out just to keep my ears from bleeding sometimes. I didn't even know this fuckin' thing was happening." As soon as he said it, he took a step back. He didn't know what he expected her to do, but he knew if someone said that to him (or something the equivalent of that, 'cause 'talking too much' wasn't really an insult that got thrown his way), he'd probably come out swinging._

_For her part, Rachel actually handled it much better than he probably would have. Instead of kicking him in the balls or snatching the nearest picture off the wall and hurling it at his head, she only let her jaw go slack and took a step backward up the stairs._

" _Fuck baby, I'm … shit, I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean that. I love when you ramble, it's so_ you _. It's my fault I wasn't listening, not yours. I'm sorry Rach." He reached a hand toward her for the first time since he'd arrived, but she only took another step backward, working her way back up the stairs._

" _I think you should leave now." Her voice was quiet, eerily calm._

" _Baby …" he dropped the hand that had been reaching for her to rest on the banister and stepped onto the step she had just vacated._

" _It's time for you to go Puck."_

 _He did the only thing he could do; he watched her retreat all the way up the stairs with her head down and her eyes studying her feet, then he honored her request, locking the door behind him. He'd never even heard her say that word before. He was always 'Noah,' to her, except for the one or two times (never since they'd been dating) when she'd been so angry she'd called him 'Puckerman,' but that was the first time she'd ever,_ ever _, called him_ Puck _, and that one word hurt him more than all other angry words and bitterness that had preceded it._

_He had no idea that one word, his own name for God's sake, could send his whole world falling to pieces around him. One word could keep him awake at night praying to a God that probably wasn't even listening, 'cause let's face it, the guy was probably thinkin' he deserved it after all this time. One word would leave him broken, frozen and unable to do anything except watch as she continued to show up to school, still angry at first, then a little sad, then content to let someone else take away the pain he caused. One word would take away everything that was good about him._

**_What am I gonna do  
When the best part of me was always you  
And what am I supposed to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)_ **

The song ended just minutes before the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. Puck's classmates didn't even stick around to hear the end of whatever generic praise Mr. Schuester was giving him, filing quickly out of the room as the bell sounded. In no hurry to go fight the cluster fuck that was a high school parking lot at 3:15, as usual, Puck took his time at the piano, dropping his head and playing a few more bars before standing to gather his things. Because he had been purposely avoiding her eyes since the last word escaped his lips, unwilling to look at her without the protection the song somehow seemed to provide, Puck faltered a little when he turned toward the chairs and saw Rachel still sitting there. He said nothing, reaching to the side to rest his hand on the piano (maybe steadying himself a little, not that he would admit that), when she rose from her chair and moved toward him.

"Look, um, I'm sorry if that was like, crossing a line or somethin'." He hadn't intended for the song to upset her, and he certainly didn't want to piss her off even more than he had already managed to do. But no matter how much it may have bothered her, it had to be done. He had to get those words out. "I mean, it's just that, well, ya know how music …"

"Noah Puckerman, how _dare_ you!" For someone so short, she sure could cross a room fast. Before Puck could really register what was going on, Rachel was directly in front of him, her little index finger jabbing in his face and her hot, angry breath washing over his neck and collarbone in short bursts with every word. "I know things have been … _strained …_ between us, but you have no right … NO. RIGHT." Now her finger was actually poking his chest with each word, "To sing those words in front of all of our friends. I mean," now she was pacing, but never straying more than a couple feet from him as he stood rooted to the floor beside the piano, watching her with wide eyes and a tight frown, "to sit up here and actually say that you're the only one hurting and I'm _okay._ Really! Do you really believe that?" She finally stopped pacing, landing just in front of him with her arms hanging at her sides and her hands clenching and unclenching the material of her skirt.

"Rachel …" He said her name much more softly, more _gently_ , than he had intended; it just seemed that he couldn't really say it any other way. It didn't seem to matter though, because she started up again before he had a chance to say anything else.

"You haven't spoken to me in over a week, Noah. You barely look at me. You changed seats in English class. How, in the _hell_ ," Puck's eyes got a little wide; months together and the sound of a curse word leaving her mouth still took him by shock, "do you expect me to be ok?"

Finally Puck couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to confront him, fine, but she was going to listen to his side too. "Seemed like Finn was taking care of you just fine!" Yeah, ok, so he knew that was a low blow. But he had been dancing around her this whole time, trying to be like, conscious of her feelings or some shit, and here she is coming at him, guns blazing.

Rachel tried to keep her mouth shut, she tried to be patient and hear him out. Really. But as soon Finn's name left his lips, she couldn't help herself. "Finn is my FRIEND, Noah. You know this!"

Fine, she wanted to talk about what he _knew?_ He'd lay it all out on the table. "I mean, here I am pouring out my heart, laying it all on the line to show you that I _know_ I fucked up, I _know_ I'm the one who was wrong and -,"

She continued to talk over him, her frustration growing . "And yes, he's been there for me the past week. That's what friends do! That's what Kurt has done. It's what Tina has done. All of them, they've listened to me when you were refusing to so much as look in my direction!"

" – I let things go way too far that night, but we haven't even been broken up two damn weeks and you've obviously moved on."

She paused for a breath, just long enough catch the tail end of what he said. "Wait, what?"

Rachel stared at Puck with her jaw slack and her eyes wide, suddenly looking much less angry and more like she was about to cry at any second. " _What,_ what?" He hated that look. But more than that he hated that she had that look and he couldn't reach out and pull her to him and hold her until it went away. That's not what ex-boyfriends do.

"What did you just say?" Rachel was still staring at him, her hands wringing franticly in front of her. "And not the whole ridiculous rant, just the last part." She really was becoming a much better actress; her voice didn't crack once. But no matter how good an actress she was, Puck would always be able to see through the mask. Her voice was forceful and she had even managed to mostly still her hands, but her eyes betrayed her, at least to him. She was much more upset about this than she should be. After all, she was the one who broke up with him, and she hadn't even acknowledged it so far.

Finally uprooting himself from his position beside the piano, Puck turned his back to her and walked toward the chairs, presumably to pick up his backpack and leave. "I said, it's shitty that you already ran back to Hudson when you only broke up with me a week and a half ago."

Rachel could do nothing but watch his back as Puck bent to pick up his backpack and hitch it over one shoulder. She was just so confused. "Noah, I … We had a fight." Ok, so not the best answer. But it was the only thing she could get out at the moment. She watched as his back straightened and his head dropped forward, a harsh chuckle slipping out of his throat.

"Yeah. I was there." He turned to face her, his eyes soft but his jaw clenched tightly. "See ya Berry, just … be happy."

Rachel felt helpless for a moment as she watched him walk toward the door. It was if she had forgotten that she could actually move until she saw him reaching for the handle. Suddenly desperate to stop him, she flew across the room and dropped a warm hand on his right forearm. "No, Noah. We had a fight. _Just_ a fight." She stared up into his face, watching as his other features softened to match his eyes. She took a chance and stepped closer to him, lifting her free hand to rest on his chest over his heart. "Have you ever had a fight with a girlfriend before, Noah?"

Puck rolled his eyes at her, but internally, his mind was racing. "What d'you think, Rachel?" He hoped the question would help him feel her out. He needed to know where her head was but he was afraid he would spook her if he came right out and asked.

"I think," she spoke quietly and took yet another step toward him, looking up into his face and leaving maybe half a foot between them, "that you've only actually had one girlfriend before me, if you don't count whatever was going on during Quinn's pregnancy." Her left hand slid down his right arm until her fingers locked with his and her right hand traveled up to rest on the side of his neck, her thumb tracing the outline of his jaw. "And honestly, I don't think you and Lauren would have really bothered with fighting; your relationship was much too … relaxed _._ "

Puck didn't really think about it, his body seeming to move without his consent. He hitched his backpack more securely onto his shoulder with the hand that wasn't already holding Rachel's then moved it to her hip. God it felt good to touch her again.

"So," she continued, Puck watching her lips move as she spoke, "that makes me think that you misinterpreted what happened at my house week before last." He slipped his hand from her hip around to the small of her back, pulling her a little closer.

"So when you said I should leave, you didn't mean it?"

"Oh," she chuckled a little, "I meant it. I was very angry that you thought a video game was an acceptable reason to blow off plans with my fathers and me. And I was hurt by what you said about my talking," Puck flinched a little before dropping his head to drop a light kiss, just a brush of his lips, really, on her forehead. "I _needed_ you out of my house so I could cool off. I needed a break."

Puck nodded; he definitely understood that. He had eaten enough boxed macaroni and cheese dinners because his mom refused to cook for him to learn that sometimes the best way to win a fight was to just stop fighting.

"But that was just for the night. I had no intentions of it being a break _up_. I just needed to breathe a little. So I did." He smiled at the way her shoulders lifted momentarily into a little shrug, as if she were talking about something as casual as the weather, "And I talked to Kurt and Tina, then to my dads, who weren't nearly as bothered about being stood up as I thought they would be, and even to Finn, who _completely_ " she squeezed his hand for emphasis, "took your side this whole time and said I was being ridiculous. Twenty-four hours later, I was over being angry with you and just wanted my Noah back."

Rachel took a tiny step forward, closing what little distance remained between them, and rested her chin on his chest to gaze up at him. He took his hand from her back, lifting it to smooth her hair back over her head and run down over its length, landing again where it had started. "So … we're good then?" Any other time he would be pissed that his voice sounded all hopeful and shit, but this time, he really meant it and he couldn't find it in himself to care how he sounded. He just wanted her to know how much he needed her – needed for whatever this had been to be over.

"Well," she slipped her hand out of his and lifted it to wrap both arms around his neck, his now free hand immediately joining his other on her back, "I believe that we need to have a serious discussion about what exactly constitutes a break-up, but -,"

"Fuck that. No breakin' up." He tightened his arms around her so that each hand ended up on the opposite hip when he saw the way her face lit up. "End of discussion."

Rachel couldn't help but giggle. "Well, in that case, we're good." She lifted onto her toes and kissed him eagerly, her lips parting to grant him entrance before his tongue actually met them. She sighed when she heard, and felt, him moan softly into her mouth when she tightened her hand around the back of his neck and pressed her tongue against his.

"At's my girl," he whispered into her hair when she finally dropped back onto her heels and broke the kiss, nuzzling her face into his collarbone just below his chin.

**_Oh, it don't breakeven, no  
Oh, it don't breakeven, no  
Oh, it don't breakeven, no_ **

So yeah, when a heart breaks, the break is usually anything but even. One side usually ends up much more broken than the other. But if you're really lucky, if you're one of the special few, it doesn't have to break at all.

 


End file.
